


Мистер К. Фэйнор

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва - 2021 [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Gen, Inks, Line Art, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, Дикий Запад, кроссовер
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к миди "Один в пустошах, не считая собаки"
Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва - 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121312
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Мистер К. Фэйнор

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Один в пустошах, не считая собаки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060202) by [WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021). 




End file.
